


Just Right

by pabolatte520



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, GyuSeok, Jealousy, M/M, Orgy, Raw Sex, Seokmin gets fucked 11 times, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, aaaa i don't care anymore proceed with caution tagging is HARD, also everything is consented!, bottom!seokmin, gyu is said to be possessive yet he's letting his members fuck his boyfriend-, hmmm what else, oh lord tagging is hard i have to reread the shit i wrote, please stay safe everyone, stream got7's just right, the more i read the more it doesn't make sense, thigh fucking, wall sex lmao, yeah i can't come up with titles so yeah, yeah idk how to tag theres too many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pabolatte520/pseuds/pabolatte520
Summary: "You can touch yourself, I'll need you guys to all fuck him later anyway."What?"Let's take this as a… relationship-building time, hmm? Use him to release all your frustrations, your anger."OrMingyu is jealous but thinks it'll be a great idea to let his boyfriend bottom for everyone at a time.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 43





	Just Right

Too close, 

Mingyu exhaled a breathy sigh. 

Of course, Seokmin was allowed to be close with other members, but out of all 12 members, _he's closest to Joshua hyung?_

He was initially excited for the release of the episode, happy that Dokyeom got a chance to represent Seventeen alone in a show. Dokyeom was so nervous before that day, _it was a cute sight to see him all fidgety._

\--- 

Too close, 

Seokmin always allowed Mingyu to pull him closer, with no gap between them as they hugged tightly. 

Before they got together, he was easily shy by this gesture. Their chest was pressed together, _occasionally their bulges too-_

Seokmin snapped himself out of his thoughts. 

He has always liked Mingyu, the tall lanky boy when they were still trainees. Mingyu always took care of him well, he took care of all of them actually. 

He always liked Mingyu's clumsy side, that boy could never hold his things properly. It was actually cute sometimes, since Mingyu always took responsibility for his actions, cleaning up after himself. 

Imagine the shock when Mingyu confessed while they were promoting Oh My! 

He thought that the taller would have liked someone else, he was close to Wonwoo hyung, Jihoon hyung, heck, even Soonyoung hyung at some point. 

_"Why me…?"_

They shared their first kiss that day, both inexperienced as their heart fluttered from the proximity. 

\--- 

Too close, 

Seokmin's thighs were gorgeous, _especially in shorts._

He loved the feeling of the muscles in his hands as he squeezed them hard. _leaving marks in his inner thighs while the shorter squirmed._ He loved Seokmin's thighs. 

Seokmin was straddling Jeonghan, the older laughing as he supported the younger's back, the other hand squeezing his boyfriend's thighs. 

This would seem too sexual in a bedroom set, but everyone saw how it all started as them joking around and punching each other lightly, they watched as Dokyeom fell on Jeonghan. The younger seemed to have no intentions of getting up, completely comfortable being perched on his lap like that, their hips so close to each other… 

Knowing Jeonghan, his hyung loves teasing his younger members. But was it just him or did he see Jeonghan grind slightly against him? Was it just him or did he see how Seokmin swallowed his moans? Seokmin quickly stood up, his face blushing red as he tried to find Mingyu amongst the room. His eyes widened when their eyes met. 

Mingyu forced himself to look away, joining Seungkwan with his shenanigans. 

They didn't mean to keep their status a secret, but they just didn't know how to tell their members. 

Their times didn't match up, when Seokmin was finally free from his vocal sessions, Mingyu was busy with his editing. 

\--- 

Too close, 

"Mingyu-ah, I can explain-" Seokmin caught up to his boyfriend. 

"Did you like it?" Mingyu halted his footsteps, bringing the other to a stop too. 

"Gyu, you know how Jeonghan hyung is like…" 

"But you liked it." Mingyu's voice was cold, face void of emotions. 

Seokmin said nothing, not knowing how to rebut that. It was true the pleasure made him feel good, the unexpected friction made him secretly want more. 

"Go back to Jeonghan hyung, ask him to fuck you with his cock for all I care." Mingyu started walking away, leaving Seokmin alone behind with tears streaming down his face. 

\--- 

Too far, 

They distanced themselves from each other completely, Mingyu was angry at him while Seokmin wanted to give him space to think. 

Seokmin tried every day though, but everyone's got their limits. He was tired too. 

"What's up with you and Mingyu?" He'd find his members asking, to which he'd have to lie and say that they only had a small disagreement, that they'd be okay soon. 

"Kim Mingyu." 

They were the only two members in the room. 

"Are you done with ignoring me?" Seokmin glanced at the door, not wanting to have anyone listen in on their conversation. "Cause if you're going to continue ignoring me like this, and not talking things out with me-" 

"You'd want us to break up?" Mingyu walked closer now, trapping Seokmin between his arms, "I was just thinking these days, but I loved you too fucking much to let you go." 

"I wanted you only for myself, only I can touch you like this, only I can make you feel pleasured," Mingyu whispered in the shorter's ears. 

"You are so easily pleased, just grinding could make you moan like a slut, right?" Mingyu rubbed his bulge against Dokyeom, smirking when he saw the flush on his face. 

"Mingyu-" 

"Did I ever say that you could talk? This is a punishment." Mingyu rubbed his fingers on Seokmin's clothed nipples, earning an explicit groan. "Such a fucking bad boy, you want our members to find out about our relationship like this?" 

He wrapped one of his hands on Seokmin's neck, choking him slightly, "You want them to see how much of a slut you are? You'd like it right? What if Jeonghan sees you like this? So beautifully submissive for me. What if I let the others fuck you? Would you like that? Being the bottom of our other 11 members, as they take their turn with you, filling you with their cum?" 

"G- gyu-" 

"You sure you're going to call me that now, baby?" Mingyu rubbed their bulges together, smiling when his baby started to beg. 

"S- sir! Please, please just punish me already, I was a bad boy, I deserved to get punished. Use my body sir, use me however you—" 

_"—what the fuck is going on here?"_

Mingyu smirked, seeing how all their members were in shock. "Come on in if you're comfortable with watching me punish this slut of mine. Babe, you want them in you right?" 

Seokmin turned his head away, only to be forced back from the strong grip on his jaw. 

"Answer my question, slut." 

"Y- yeah." Seokmin forced his eyes shut when he saw his other members file into the room quietly. 

_He was fucked, literally._

Mingyu undressed him, putting on a show for the others as he licked the exposed skin, flicking his tongue over the hardened nipples. 

"He's beautiful, right?" 

Everyone nodded, too shy to say anything. 

Mingyu stripped him from his undergarments, his cock exposed to the cold conditions of the room as he hardened. He felt so naked in front of all his members, of course, they've seen each other's body before, but it wasn't in this setting. 

"Such a slut, already twitching from the attention you're getting?" Seokmin let out a moan when Mingyu wrapped his warm hand around his cock, stroking the tip and the slit as he smeared the pre-cum around. 

Mingyu could see some of his members getting hard in their pants, he loved the sight of it, his boyfriend getting so much attention. 

Seokmin cried from the pleasure, his back arching towards his boyfriend. Mingyu suddenly smiled at him, pressing a kiss on the sub's lips. The taller dragged Seokmin closer to their members, pushing him down to his knees with his ass facing them. Mingyu positioned him on his hands and knees, arching his ass higher for everyone to see. 

"You don't deserve lube, babe." 

Seokmin hissed when Mingyu inserted his first finger into him, he was beyond ashamed, his hole being prepared while everyone's eyes were on him. 

Mingyu added another finger, scissoring his hole open for whatever plan he has. "S- sir!" 

It hurt a lot without the use of lube, his skin burnt from the stretch. Mingyu inserted his tongue, transferring his saliva into the hole to add some wetness. Months of being together meant that the dom knew where exactly was his prostate, he purposely avoided it, causing the shorter to whine. 

Together with his tongue, Mingyu added his ring finger, now thrusting 3 fingers into him. 

"You can touch yourself, I'll need you guys to all fuck him later anyway." 

_What?_

"Let's take this as a… relationship-building time, hmm? Use him to release all your frustrations, your anger." 

_"Ah!"_

Mingyu finally slammed his fingers onto his prostate, repeating his actions as he stared at how the others stroked themselves to full hardness. 

"He moans so beautifully right? You'd feel so accomplished if you were the one making him scream." Mingyu pulled his fingers out, rubbing his rim with his fingers to moisturize it. He changed Seokmin's direction, allowing his members to see how beautifully the boy arched his back, allowing his members to see everything that went inside the sub. 

"Seungcheol hyung? Why don't you start first? You could go alone… or get 95 liners together with you, you could even choose to go with leader line… Oh! Isn't Seokmin part of the leader line too? He's one for BooSeokSoon, isn't he? It'd be great if Soonyoung hyung and Seungkwan could fuck him together later." 

Seungcheol hesitated, he made eye contact with Jeonghan and Jisoo, then Mingyu. "Are you sure?" 

Mingyu laughed, smearing Seokmin's pre-cum onto his hole. "I'm very sure, why else would I want you guys here?" Mingyu stood up after that, leaving his boyfriend alone with the 95 liners. 

"Seokmin-ah, are you sure about this?" Jeonghan stroked Seokmin's jaw. 

"Please…" Seokmin mumbled. 

Mingyu came back with his camera, a bottle of lube. 

"No condoms?" Seungcheol asked, eyeing everything in his hands. 

Mingyu only smiled, "Nope, fill him up." 

\--- 

They got into action quickly, Joshua lubing up his rim and pressing his cock into him. He thrust hard into the younger's hole while Seungcheol pushed his cock into Seokmin's mouth. 

Joshua always thought of Dokyeom as his baby, taking care of him and listening to his thoughts well. Their younger member was so sensitive, so he always made sure to provide compliments to ease his insecure heart. Joshua groaned, Seokmin felt so good around his cock. 

Jeonghan just stood there, dumbfounded at how gorgeous Dokyeom looked while getting fucked. His eyes were closed, his face wet with tears as he cried silently. Joshua's grip around Dokyeom's waist was tight, the sound of skin slapping loud as Joshua fucked Seokmin balls deep. He could see that the younger was trying his hardest to please them both, hollowing his cheeks to give Seungcheol more pleasure. 

Jeonghan felt like he could cum just like that, the image lewd enough to send pleasure to his cock. 

With a loud groan, Joshua came inside Seokmin, his hips stuttering as he rode out his high. 

"It's your turn now, Jeonghan hyung. Didn't you grind your bulge at him a few days ago? Take this chance to fuck him, hyung. There won't be any more opportunities other than this." 

Jeonghan replaced Joshua's position quickly, slamming himself into the younger's tight heat after hearing Mingyu's words. He always wondered how Seokmin would feel around him, he didn't even notice how the younger was a taken man. He growled, angry at the thoughts of him having no more chances of being in a relationship with Seokmin. 

Seokmin's moans were loud and the vibrations sent pleasure straight to Seungcheol. He pushed deeper, forcing Dokyeom to deepthroat his cock, his lips wrapped around his thick cock like that. 

Seokmin was one of the loudest members, but he was also obedient. He made sure to listen well to his leader, he didn't like breaking the rules. Fuck, he couldn't take it anymore when he saw how Seokmin came untouched, spurting his load onto his tummy and the floor. Seokmin looked so good, obediently gulping his cum. Some leaked out from his mouth, but Seokmin looked so pretty like that. 

He joined Joshua at the sidelines, watching how Jeonghan fuck the younger mercilessly. 

With one final thrust, Jeonghan shot into the younger, both of them collapsing onto the practice room floor. 

Jeonghan pulled out after hearing the younger member whine. He watched how cum leaked out from his hole onto the ground, it was mesmerizing. 

"Who's next?" Mingyu crossed his arms, looking directly at Woozi. Woozi stared back, finally standing up. 

He pulled Seokmin onto his lap, both their chests touching. 

He entered Seokmin like that albeit feeling cum leaking out from the younger's hole. 

"Are you okay?" Woozi whispered, gently wiping the tears falling. 

Dokyeom nodded, rolling his hips on Woozi's cock. 

Woozi bit against Dokyeom's nipples to muffle his groans, his hips thrusting upwards to meet the younger's pace. 

"A- ah hyung!" Woozi stroked their main vocalist's cock that were throbbing against their tummy, increasing his pace when he felt himself near. 

"I can't, hyung- hyung, stop- I'm coming ah!" Dokyeom was so precious to him, his voice like an angel. Jihoon would be lying if he said he hadn't imagined how Seokmin would sound when he was fucked, by him. 

Dokyeom was always smiley, his eyes shone brighter than the sun. He removed his mouth from the younger's nipples, marveling at the marks he made on the younger. Dokyeom was crying, his eyes forced to shut as he bounced, his dick twitched at each thrust, finally coming into Woozi's hands. 

Dokyeom whined at the overstimulation when Woozi continued slamming himself into him, Woozi was strong from all the workout sessions he had. Dokyeom had completely no strength but Woozi held him up, Woozi lifted his hips just to press the younger down again. 

Dokyeom's tummy was filled to the brim once again. 

Their main vocalist laid on the floor, exhausted from their sessions. He wondered if he could just… close his eyes… 

He woke up to Chan fucking his thighs. 

"Chan-ah…" Seokmin mumbled. "You can fuck me if you want…" 

Chan was mature for his age, always taking care of his members. Although he's always getting teased, he was still kind. Their youngest was talented too, making top-notch choreographies in his spare time. Seokmin was so proud of the younger, but he never thought that there'll be a day where he'll see Chan fucking him. 

Dokyeom's thighs were separated as Chan came in between them. Chan was so pretty… 

"Ah-" 

Chan inserted himself into Seokmin slowly. He saw how rough his other members were with their sub, he didn't want to hurt Seokmin further. "Just a little bit, hyung. I'm near anyways, from fucking your thighs." Chan rolled his hips, slow but powerful, into Seokmin. 

"You feel so good, hyung. Your hole so tight around me." 

"Cha- Chan…" 

Dokyeom could feel Chan's cock pulsing inside him, he tightened his hole to a certain extent to maximize their maknae's pleasure. 

"Hyung!" Chan's hips stuttered, his last thrust slamming hard into the older when he came. 

Chan caressed the bulge formed in Seokmin's guts from the cum, watching it deflate slowly when he pulled out. 

Seokmin glanced at Mingyu, holding his hands out as he wanted his boyfriend to hold him. He was exhausted. 

Mingyu came over quickly, pressing kisses on his lips, "You okay? Colour?" 

Seokmin closed his eyes, fucked out of his mind. "Green…" 

"Just a few more members, Seokmin-ah, you're doing great." He felt Mingyu stroking his chin, wiping the tears on his cheeks. 

"6 more, tell me if it's too much, okay?" Mingyu kissed Seokmin one last time before calling the two Chinese members over. 

Both of them were lean, and they didn't have the strength to move Seokmin from his position. They stared at the limbless body for a full second. 

Jun finally positioned himself in front of Seokmin's mouth whilst Minghao inserted his cock into his friend's hole. 

Seokmin was always eager to learn, sometimes asking both of them for help with the Chinese lyrics. Dokyeom was talented, yet he wasn't snobbish. He always helped his members if needed, giving tips and tricks on how to reach certain notes without straining. 

Jun was huge, his cock formed an obvious bulge in Seokmin's throat. It was a really pretty sight despite Dokyeom's occasional gagging. He increased his pace, groaning when he felt Seokmin swallowing around him, the tightness blowing his mind. Their main vocal's moans were cute now that it was trapped by his cock, he couldn't even moan loudly, Dokyeom could only cry from the pleasure of Minghao fucking into him. 

Minghao wasn't gentle, once he found Dokyeom's spot, he attacked full force, concentrating so that his cock could hit his prostate. Dokyeom's cock was even cuter as it bounced lightly on his tummy, his cock twitching from the sensitivity. Everything about Dokyeom was cute, how his thighs jiggled at each thrust, how Dokyeom was trying to grasp onto something… Dokyeom came with a muffled yell, his come spraying on himself. 

Minghao pulled out, using his hands to finish himself off. Jun brought the throat bulge to Minghao's attention, fuck, he looks so good with cock moving in and out inside of him. Jun was large when compared to the group, he had the second largest cock. Mingyu had a slightly larger cock than Jun, does this mean… throat bulge… 

He came with a groan, those lewd thoughts swimming around in his brain. Jun pulled out too, instead, he moved to Seokmin's hole and shoved his entire cock inside. Seokmin screamed at the burn, shaking his head profusely as he hid his face inside his hands. 

"Jun you- feel so good!" Seokmin cried when he felt an explosion of warm liquid inside him again, it was a lot. Jun pulled out finally, pushing his cum back into Seokmin's hole when it came out together with his cock. Seokmin laid there, covered in everyone's sperm, at this point he was wondering if it was possible for him to become pregnant. 

Hoshi hoisted him up, making the younger straddle him. "You okay with double penetration?" 

Truth to be told, Dokyeom didn't know. He couldn't even think, how would he manage to come up with an answer? "I fucked him with my cock and a dildo once, it should be fine, just prepare him more." He heard Mingyu's voice. 

"Up." Soonyoung's voice whispered in his ear, Seokmin lifted his hips with the ounce of energy he had left, his head rested in Soonyoung's shoulder, sighing when he felt the older's cock inside him. 

"Kwan-ah, finger him." 

He was their leader… He was BooSeokSoon's leader. He felt slightly embarrassed getting fucked by the both of them at the same time— "Ah!" 

He felt fingers scissoring him open, "Please- more… I can take it! Seungkwan please, please give me— ah!" 

Seungkwan climbed onto them, plunging his cock next to Soonyoung's. He felt like he was getting ripped in halves, his hole could only take that much, but a small voice inside him went, would I be able to take three cocks inside me? 

Both of them gave him time to adjust before they took turns to fuck inside him. They sucked spots onto his shoulders, onto his chest, onto his arms, everywhere. He was so sure Mingyu was going to be rough with him after he's well-rested. He likes it. 

"Soon-" Soonyoung was sucking spots on his neck, a very erogenous spot for him, a spot Mingyu was most possessive about. He opened his eyes to find Mingyu, his boyfriend was staring at him with a camera. How long has he been recording this… 

More tears pricked his eyes as he faced Mingyu, he felt so good like this… He felt guilty, for feeling good. 

The friction of both cocks rubbing together inside the tight heat made Soonyoung and Seungkwan reach their climax faster, both of them unloading white strings of semen into his tummy. 

Vernon was next, he crouched next to Seokmin, inspecting his condition. His hole was gaping, clenching around nothing as more cum spills out. He was laying on his back, exhausted out of his mind. "You okay, hyung?" 

Seokmin nodded, there was only him and Wonwoo left anyway… 

"Do whatever you want to me… I'm yours for this short amount of time." Seokmin smiled tiredly. 

Vernon pressed their lips together, wincing at the taste of cum. 

"Can I watch you masturbate while I fuck into you?" 

It was an easy insert into the relatively loose hole, but Seokmin still made an effort to make it enjoyable for the younger as he clenched around the cock. He started to touch himself, his cock was sensitive, a touch was enough for him to feel the electrifying wave of pleasure. 

"Faster, Hansol…" 

Vernon fucked his cock into the older faster, doing a good job although he was a little inexperienced. Seokmin squeezed his eyes shut, his body still so sensitive despite being fucked numerous times. 

Hansol seemed to be getting the hang of it, lubing up his hands with the cum that was still pouring out of Seokmin's hole before replacing Seokmin's hands with his. Vernon added to the bulge soon enough, 

"Do you want to come?" He asked after pulling out. 

Seokmin shook his head, there was still Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo manhandled him easily, picking him up from the floor and slamming him onto the wall as everyone else watched. Mingyu even came closer with his camera, filming everything in detail. 

Wonwoo connected their lips, grinding their dicks together. 

"Wonwoo hyung…" 

"Can you still take it rough? Or will I have to slow down?" 

"Fuck me hard, hyung…" 

Seokmin wrapped his arms around Wonwoo as he didn't want to fall. Wonwoo was so good at this, his voice was so deep… Seokmin was allured, his lustful eyes facing upon Wonwoo's similar ones as they broke their kiss. 

"I want you…" 

"Fucking cum dumpster... Tell me if I'm too rough." Wonwoo fucked into him at an animalistic pace as Seokmin felt himself getting pushed deeper into the wall. His moans were uncontrollable, Wonwoo was so good. 

"How does it feel, hm? Getting fucked by all your members, loaded by all our sperm. Hm?" 

Seokmin bit his lips, unable to answer the question due to the pleasure. 

"Fucking. Answer. Me." Wonwoo thrust hard, so deep inside Seokmin. 

"It- good! Feel, Ah!" Seokmin couldn't form coherent sentences, his condition only getting worst when he heard Wonwoo's deep laughter in his ears. 

"Why, can't talk anymore? Daddy fucking you too well?" 

Seokmin could come there and there. 

"D- daddy!" Seokmin threw his head back, he was close. 

"Wait for me," Wonwoo somehow snapped his hips faster, leaning closer to Seokmin, "Come for me, baby." 

Seokmin was shaking all over when he came, he was placed on the floor gently, however the cock was roughly inserted into his mouth. 

"Drink my come, all of it." Seokmin obeyed, his adam's apple bobbing with each gulp. 

"Good boy…" 

Wonwoo pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before joining the rest of his members. 

Some of them were starting to fuck each other, some of them masturbated to the scene played before them. His pride grew when he saw some lustful gaze fall upon him. 

Mingyu finally stopped the recording, hugging the naked body close to him. Seokmin was so fucked out; like the sub had lost his mind. 

"You can rest, I'll wipe you clean and dress you up." 

Seokmin finally closed his eyes, passing out from the built-up exhaustion. 

\--- 

Just right, 

Dokyeom woke up that night, his body pain and aching. Mingyu was right beside him, holding him so close, he snuggled closer to the warmth. 

"I love you, Mingyu." 

"Love you too, Seokmin. Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, it… it was fun. I liked it." 

"Are you trying to make me jealous again?" He could hear the pout in Mingyu's voice. 

"If I could get fucked by Wonwoo hyung again, sure-" Seokmin teased, feeling Mingyu tense up. 

"Did Wonwoo hyung fuck you well?" 

"Mmhmm, though nothing could compare to you." 

"Of course, I fuck you with love, they're fucking you from lust, and hormones." 

Seokmin punched Mingyu's chest lightly, "As if you're not fucking me because of your hormones." 

"There's loveeee!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, hahha- Consented gangbangs <3   
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, I'd love to know your opinions <333


End file.
